Un sentimiento, solo unas pocas frases que revolucionan el mundo
by THe Normal GIrl
Summary: Colección de drabbles/viñetas/oneshots sobre parejas HETERO. Se toman peticiones y se admite genderbend pero no se admite insesto. Ligeros AU. El amor siempre florecerá aunque intentemos resistirlo. HOY: Kazereika (Kazemaru x Reika) Nervios, citas y parques de diversiones. Demasiado para el pobre Kazemaru ¿Verdad?. K* por ahora. Adv: Algo de ooc y novatada.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

**Como en los libros**

El mundo le sonreía, ella era feliz. Por supuesto, era Nanobana Kinako, la chica que estaba dispuesta a sacarle una sonrisa a todo lo que estaba a su alcance, podía ser un amigo lejano, un gato o hasta una piedra que a su parecer estaba desanimada. Pero a diferencia de otros días su sonrisa era más brillante (y eso que su sonrisa normal hacía parecer un tormentoso día de lluvia en un cálido día de verano), ¿y qué era lo que sucedía? ¡Pues que estaba enamorada! Su pecho latía con fuerza de la emoción. Aquel chico peliverde, tal vez unos pocos años mayor y alto (muy alto para ella), era la razón. Desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que era amor y se decidió. Cueste lo que cueste.

Pero la conquista había resultado algo difícil, primero porque ella recién iniciaba secundaria y él, preparatoria. Segundo, porque habían ciertas dudas que la asaltaban, como por ejemplo: ¿Y si a él le gustan las chicas altas y desarrolladas?, lo que la dejaba dudosa pero aun así no se rendiría. Y tercero, Asurei Rune era muy (pero muy) tímido, hasta el punto en que ella se confesó (solo después de verlo), se había puesto rojo como un tomate (o una manzana para la mente creativa de Kinako) había tratado de evitarla, lo que dejo un poco triste a la adorable castaña. Pero como siempre, ella no se rendiría, los días en los cuales gastaba todo sus ahorros solo para comprar panqueques para ambos, realmente tenían su recompensa. Solo con verlo, mostrando una adorable expresión de sonrojo súbito y vergüenza, sabía que valía la pena. Después de todo, tanto esfuerzo mostraba sus frutos. Hoy finalmente saldría con Asurei.

Como novios.

La primera cita oficial le resultó reconfortante a la chica. Asurei, últimamente, se acostumbraba a su compañía, sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento o de querer alejarse (pero era serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como en clase). Todo lo contrario. Aunque debía admitir que los 'descomunalmente' fuertes abrazos de oso de su pequeña y linda novia lo dejaban sin aliento. Literalmente. Concluyeron la cita, sentados en bancas, comiendo taiyaki: de judías dulces para él, de chocolate con queso para ella. Al despedirse, fue cuando Kinako se dio cuenta de algo. Un pequeño detalle importante. ¡Era como en los libros! La típica historia del caballero valiente, (interpretado por Kinako) que protegería a su princesa, arriesgando su vida incluso. Y su princesa era nada menos que una chica linda, tímida y hermosa. Justo así, Asurei era para Kinako. Pero… ¿no debería ser al revés? Meh, daba igual, ella lo amaba y haría lo que sea con tal de protegerlo de cualquier enemigo.

**Nota del Autor:** Bien para los que seguían las otras historias, no voy abandonarlas pero no sé cómo continuar,inspiración (soy mejor haciendo oneshot)…por otra lado…AHHDHSHFSDFLKDHGLKJ ¡Envíen en PM o review sus pedidos! ¡Los espero!


	2. Chapter 2

_Para Rox-senpai, con cariño, para que tenga tiempo de actualizar._

* * *

___Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

* * *

**Sombra y Luz**

Desde hace mucho tiempo, él se había dado cuenta. El solo pretendía ser la sombra de su mejor amigo: Ichinose. Pero él, era una persona completamente distinta. Siempre trató de jugar a su ritmo, pero no era capaz de alcanzarlo. Pero entonces, había una persona que se colocaba a su lado. Le daba ánimos y le entregaba fuerza siempre que lo necesitara. Estaba muy feliz y agradecido con su compañía, sin embargo, Domon solo se veía a sí mismo como un acompañante. El acompañante de Aki. La promesa que habían hecho entre los 3 siempre sería su meta, superarse y jugar mejor que nadie. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa, Aki Kino estaba enamorada de Endou Mamoru. Se le notaba a leguas de distancia.

Cuando se confesó a Endou, ella fue rechazada, Aki fingió sus sentimientos nuevamente. Ni siquiera Ichinose la pudo consolar ese día, solo Domon se quedó toda la noche a su lado, velando por ella. Después del incidente quedaron mucho más unidos por un vínculo más fuerte. Jamás Domon se imaginó que dentro de los sentimientos de su agraciada Kino, estaba floreciendo un nuevo amor. Más cálido y fresco que el que tuvo por Endou. Así que cuando Aki se confesó nuevamente, en sus años de preparatoria, casi hace que el jugador se desmaye de la sorpresa, provocando una escena. Todo esto lo platicaron nuevamente por teléfono, ya años después de formalizada su relación. Él, en Estados Unidos manejando su empresa, y ella, anhelando su visita.

-Pues bien Aki, es todo por hoy. Debo volver a la oficina.

-Ahh, pero Domon asegúrate de llamar mañana sin retraso, me estuviste esperando toda la mañana.

-Lo siento, lo siento jejeje. Por cierto, manda saludos a Tenma de mi parte. ¡Adiós!

-¡Domon!

Aki solo dio un suspiró, al cortarse la llamada ya no había nada que hacer. De pronto, un chico de pelo castaño y revoloteado apareció de la nada y preguntó:

-¿Otra llamada de Norteamérica Aki-nee? ¡Pues agradezco los saludos de Domon-san!

-¡Tenma!.- Después de que todas sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, a Aki se le enrojeció la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo Tenma la estaba espiando?

En otro lugar, Domon reflexionaba sobre su conversación. Habían pasado tantos momentos dolorosos como felices. Sonrió irónico. Si hace un tiempo el solo se consideraba una sombra, Aki era su luz, que lo iluminaba, esfumando toda la oscuridad en su interior. Aki era su chica, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy. Espero que haya ciertas parejas raras para renovar la escritura. La pareja es bastante cute, así que fue un gusto de mi parte escribir algo así. Nos vemos-huye-

PD: Recuerden mandar sus peticiones las espero.


	3. Chapter 3

_Para Fran-san que siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis historias, con amorsh fluffy._

* * *

___Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

* * *

**Copo de Nieve**

Para Fuyuka, los días pasaban sin prisa aparente. No se podía quejar, eran agradables y alegres, pero ese en particular llevaba consigo el recuerdo doloroso de la perdida. Pero _verlos_ era lo que más la motivaba a salir adelante, sus padres habían sido seres maravillosos que dieron la vida para protegerla en aquel accidente fatídico. Hoy por suerte, era su día de descanso, así que no habría Taiyous distrayéndola de su labor de enfermera.

* * *

**oOo**

Fuyuka no recordaba que el camino hacia el cementerio fuera tan largo. Y lo peor ahora, es que si no se daba prisa, la nevada que anunció la radio para hoy en la noche la atraparía y le obligaría quedarse en casa por el resfriado.

"Vamos Fuyuka, vamos. Solo un poco más".-Ahora solo debía cruzar la pequeña colina para llegar a su destino. No que creía estar en tan mala condición física.

-Oh, hola Fuyuka-san.-Una voz la dejo helada al instante. ¡Fantasma!

-¡Wahh!-Un paso en falso y la enfermera se daba una voltereta de 360º antes de caer de espaldas. Por suerte quién es lo suficientemente fuerte y ágil para sostenerla se encontraba justo a su lado y este era…. ¡FUBUKI SHIROU!

-¿Ah? Pero si usted no es ningún tipo de fantasma. Usted es…. ¡Fubuki-san! ¡Oh cuanto tiempo!-La peli-morada al darse en cuenta en qué tipo de situación se encontraba (la había sostenido de la cintura para evitar la caída), no atino a decir nada más que.-Eh…..gracias por salvarme Fubuki-san pero… ¿me podría soltar?

* * *

**oOo**

Después de hablar sobre temas triviales, cosas de la vida, recuerdos del club de futbol, etc; llego la pregunta decisiva ¿Por qué Fubuki se encontraba en un lugar así? ¿Qué había sucedido? Por supuesto, que para evitar caer en la indiscreción, Fuyuka disimulo su curiosidad. No quería ser tomada por chismosa.

-¿Yo? Bueno realmente yo….solo quería visitar a mis padres y a mi hermano, Atsuya. Ellos murieron en una avalancha. Hoy tenía día libre y considere que era un buen día de visita ¿Y tú?

-Bueno….a mi sucedió algo parecido. Mis padres, al igual que en tu caso, murieron en un accidente. Fui la única que se salvó.

-Pues bien, no quiero hacerte recordar cosas tristes. Vamos, empecemos a rezar.

-Ah, claro, claro, mmm.

Pero Fuyuka ya no se podía concentrar, no era porque estuviera triste. No. Sino que en aquel momento, se sintió feliz de que Fubuki se preocupará por ella, que la comprendiera. Y en medio de sus pensamientos, sintió algo frio en la nariz.

-¡Achuú!-Ah, perfecto. Había un copo de nieve en su nariz. Al alzar la vista al cielo, se dio cuenta de que nevaría antes. Maldita nevada que se adelantó. Hizo una petición rápida (que le alcanzó para evitar un resfriado).

-¡Fubuki-san! ¡Apresúrese, va a nevar!

-¿Ah sí? ¡No hay problema!-De pronto, el peli-blanco, tomo una posición y…..la cargo al estilo caballito.

-¡Wahhh!- ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Fubuki hubiera tenido tremenda fuerza? Bajo la colina, que ha Fuyuka le costó un horrible peso subir, tan rápido e inesperado que Fuyuka empezó a marearse.

Al llegar al pie de la colina, Fubuki recién notó sus mareos, así que intentó disculparse. La invitó a una cafetería, donde al calmar sus nervios, pudieron conocerse más. La acompaño de camino a casa.

Para Fuyuka, ese sin duda había sido un día digno de recordar. Pero un pensamiento la puso en jaque.

-¡Pero al final eso parecía más una cita! ¡Solo visité a mis padres por un corto rato!

Y Fuyuka empezó a torturarse sola, ¿los copos de nieve son lindos o no?

* * *

**Nota del Autor.-**No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que fue un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que planeé el orden así: 2drabbles-viñeta (más de 500 –menos de 1000 palabras)-2drabbles-oneshot. Así que sin duda este fue más largo, y escribir a Fuyuka fue un poco difícil, tuve que verme las partes en las que aparecía. Bien anunció:

_**Próximo:**__ Fudou y Haruna (Fudoharu) con intervención de cierto hermano sobreprotector._


	4. Chapter 4

_Para Rox-senpai por…. ¡ser de las mejoras escritoras que he leído! A pesar de que solo me leí un fic suyo._

**Inentendible**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

* * *

Kido Yuuto había sido como el mejor estratega del equipo, no solo por su habilidad en el campo sino también por su gran inteligencia. No había problema o pregunta que no pudiera resolver.

O eso creía.

No era capaz de entender, comprender o analizar siquiera como es que su querida y adorable hermanita se hubiera podido de enamorar de alguien así. Lo peor de todo es que no era solo un calvo idiota cualquiera, sino era el calvo mohicano (ahora ya no tan calvo) idiota de Fudou Akio, su enemigo mortal, su némesis.

Y lo peor de todo… ¡Haruna era quien había propuesto esa relación!

-¡Haruna! ¡Deja de arreglarte tanto! ¡Ese tarado no te merece!-Estaba harto, podía haber aceptado (y eso que a regañadientes) a Tachimukai o incluso a Kogure como cuñado ¿¡Pero Fudou!? Ah, eso sí que no. ¡Claro que no!

-¡Hermano! ¡No hables así de Akio! -¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora hasta lo llamaba por su nombre!?

-¡Basta! Hermanita…sabes que no me gusta regañarte, pero tú lo sabes, ese chico no te conviene.

-Hermano, para empezar, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber mi tipo de chico. Ya tengo 23 años y tú me sigues tratando como una niña ¡No es justo!-Podía tener razón en cierta parte, pero el hacer un puchero tan lindo no ayudaba.

-Tú sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña para mí.-Dijo el de anteojos.

-Ya lo sé hermano pero…debes entender que el me gusta. Y mucho.

-¡Claro que sí, si yo soy de las personas más sensuales que existen!-Dijo abriendo la puerta estruendosamente, el que en aquella situación de teatrito de ninguna manera hubiera querido ver Kido.

-¡Akio! ¡No es el momento!-Haruna que estaba muy preocupada trato de calmar la situación. Oh pero ya era muy tarde. Kido estaba reventando de la ira, tanto que le salió una venita en la frente.

-¡Maldito Fudo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!-Y ambos idiotas se enzarzaron en una lucha estúpida y sin sentido que no hubiera tenido fin,… de no ser porque Haruna se encontraba ahí.

-¡Alto ustedes dos! Son mis mayores y parecen niños pequeños...-La preocupada joven se tocó la frente en señal de estrés.-Prométanme algo ambos, ¡intenten llevarse bien!

-¿¡Qué!?-Dijeron en unísono los dos mencionados.- ¡Imposible!

-¡Akio, si quieres salir conmigo tendrás que tratar con mi hermano a diario! ¡Hermano, si quieres seguir a mi lado, trátame como una adulta!

-Como digas cariño.-Dijo Fudo a regañadientes.

-Está bien Haruna- Dijo un poco exaltado Kido.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Porque ambos hoy me van a acompañar al centro comercial!

-¿¡Qué!?

En las pocas cosas que Fudou y Kidou coincidían era en que ir de compras era una tortura. Y ese día no iba a ser una excepción.

* * *

**Nota:** Ok, ok, lo siento por la demora, retraso. Pero tenía que hacer deberes '-A-, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso. ¡Seguiré esperando sus pedidos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Para mi amada Nazuhika-senpai .u. la cual me encanta con sus fics. Pero a veces me deprime ;u;_

**Solo es una cita… ¿Verdad?**

* * *

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5

* * *

-Okey, Kazemaru. Cálmate, respira. Inhala y exhala. Ya. Solo es una cita.-El exdefensa peli azul nuevamente estaba en sus fases de auto convencimiento personal. Pero realmente sentía que no era solo una cita. No. Era el comienzo y el inicio perfecto para una nueva vida llena de bebes gordos. Además de que después unas cuantas salidas sería el momento perfecto para ya no ser llamado 'Virgen'. Por lo mismo, estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado de estos nada sanos pensamientos que empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Había que admitirlo, el nerviosismo a niveles extremos en su persona seguía siendo algo normal en él. No importaba realmente el daño físico.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en una cita?-Murmuro. Bueno, que se yo y que sabes tú.

…

-Mira ¡Mira Kazemaru! ¡Cuántas atracciones! Ah, que fantástico es este lugar. ¿No es así, cariño~?-Dijo, intentando imitar a su excompañera de equipo. Solo consiguió que Kazemaru se pusiera aún más rojo que un tomate. Sí, esto seguía siendo normal.

-Eh, si bueno, yo también creo que este lugar es…Es… (¿?).-¡Aghh, diablos Kazemaru, responde una maldita vez!-Eh… ¡Excitante!-Dijo de un tirón gritando, el torpe ese.

Solo logró que Reika, su querida y amada Reika, lo mirara con cara de palo y que otros transeúntes del parque de diversiones también lo miraran raro. Rayos, quería que lo tragara la tierra. Pero al darse cuenta de la situación del joven, la de coleta de caballo lo saco de ahí llevándolo a cuestas. Si, también era normal de que ella fuera la más fuerte en esa relación. Todo, completa y absolutamente normal.

-¡Wahh! ¡Reika! ¿¡Qué tratas de hacer!?

-¡Salvándote por su puesto! ¿O es que tú crees en el viejo cliché de que una mujer es muchísimo más débil que un hombre?-Dijo cargándole como si no pesara nada, como si estuviera alzando un muñeco de papel.

-No, no es p-por eso. Solo que….Toda la gente nos está mirando….

-¿Y eso, qué? Tú también me hiciste quedar como tonta hace un rato, pero como es por ti supongo que no es molesto. Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

Un suspiro sale de los labios de la hermosa joven que deja al chico nuevamente en el suelo, al haberse alejado momentáneamente de todo público. Bueno, eso ya no era tan malo.

-Tienes razón, no fue…creo que realmente no querías hacer eso, así que no fue tu culpa. Cosa de nervios ¿verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa y risita traviesa.-Tonto, no es como si te fuera a comer…Pero debo admitir que eres delicioso~-Susurro en el oído del chico, seductoramente, haciendo que a este casi le dé un paro cardiaco. Rio un poco más de sus divertidas reacciones.

Definitivamente el resto de la tarde sería mucho más divertido. Sobre todo porque estaba a su lado.

* * *

**Nota:** Solo para avisar que ya salí de mi semi-hiatus :S ¡Sigan comentando y yo seguiré escribiendo!

_Próximo: Oneshot-sobre cualquier pareja._


End file.
